Aphrodite
by CameronDakota
Summary: Klaus was never in love with Charlotte Petrova. She was just a girl used for the sacrifice. His one true love was the beautiful Alice. Klaus/OC. Possible Klaus/OC/Elijah.
1. Prologue

**So this is a story about Klaus and an OC character, Aphrodite/Alice. It starts when the originals are still human. I might make it in to a story. Review please!**

Prologue

A little boy, no more than eight, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes was exploring the woods on the outskirts of his village.

He heard a tree branch break and turned around. "Who is there?" He called into the woods.

When no one answered and no more noise came, he concluded it was just an animal and went back to what he was doing.

He started to climb a tree. Hearing footsteps, he lost his balance and fell to the ground, landing on his back.

The young boy heard a small giggle and looked up from his place on the ground. There, peeking out from behind a tree was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

A little girl, who looked around the age of five or six, was staring at him with a brilliant smile on her face. She had long curly bronze colored hair and bright emerald green eyes. Her skin looked pale and smooth. Her cheeks had a pink ting from laughing and she had rosy red full lips. She was wearing a light blue dress which, he noticed, matched his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asks in a small delicate voice. He thinks it's the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

The boy realizes he is still on the ground and gets him, nodding his head. He then continues to stare at her.

She blushes when she notices him staring and leans her head against the tree. "What is your name?"

He snaps out of it at the sound of her voice again. "I…I, I'm." He clears his throat and she giggles. "My name is Niklaus."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Niklaus." He blushes a light ting at the sound of her saying his name.

"And you are?"

She smiles radiantly. "I will only tell you if you can catch me!" She says as she backs up and runs in the opposite direction. He stares at her retreating figure for a moment before smiling and chasing after her.

…

They play all afternoon. He had caught her over an hour ago and they were now lying on their backs looking at the clouds.

"That one is a rabbit!" She says excitedly.

"No, I don't see it."

She frowns. "Look there is its ears. And that is its eye." She says as she points to it. He realises it is a rabbit, upside down.

"Oh yes, I see it," He agrees, and she smiles triumphantly.

"It's going to be dark soon, we should get back." He frowns. He knows she's right of course, but he doesn't want to leave her. He would much rather stay out here in the woods forever.

She stands up and brushes her blue dress off. "Meet here tomorrow?" She asks.

The boy smiles brightly and nods his head eagerly. "Yes, we shall."

She gives the boy a big smile and turns around to leave. "Great, we shall see each other tomorrow then. Goodbye Niklaus."

"Wait!" The little girl turns back to him. "You never gave me your name."

She laughs. "Oh, you are right, I did not. My name is Alice."

He frowns at the name. Alice. Alice is such a plain, ordinary name, and this girl was far from plain and ordinary. "I think I will call you…" What name would fit such a beautiful, extraordinary girl? No not a girl, a goddess. "Aphrodite. I shall call you Aphrodite."

She smiles brightly. "Aphrodite it is then." Aphrodite went up to Niklaus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then skipped away back to the village, leaving the blushing boy behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**So first off I would like to say thank you so much for the great reviews! And I'm sorry it took me a month to update but I have been busy. So this chapter is in third person view. I'm not sure if I will continue it like this or if I should use Klaus's or Aphrodite's view point. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

The fourteen year old laughed as she was chased by the sixteen year old male.

"Come on, Niklaus, surely you can be faster than that!" She taunted good-naturedly.

"And what shall be my prize if I do catch you, milady?" He called after the green eyed girl.

"I promise I will not push you into the lake again." She giggled, slightly out of breath.

"That is a terrible prize, for I know you lie!" The girl looked over her shoulder and gave the young man a breathtaking smile before turning back so that she would not trip over her own feet.

She thought of what she could give her best friend before replying, "If you catch me, I will give you one wish. And one wish only!"

He laughs at that. "I was not aware that you could grant such extraordinary dreams." But the man knew that she could most certainly grant his greatest dream.

She giggled again. "Of course I can! Maybe your mother and Anya are not the only witches in the village!"

The motivated young man increases his speed, while the girl takes a sharp turn. Niklaus had foreseen this though and met her on the other side of the tree, grabbing a hold of her waist and pulling her body against his. "Caught you." He whispers in her ear.

"No fair." She pouts but it soon breaks out into her brilliant smile. "Come, let's go to the meadow." The young woman takes the man's hand and skips toward the meadow.

They lay on the grass looking at the sky for a while before the girl turned her head to the boy. "So, have you decided what your wish will be?"

Niklaus had known from the second she suggested the wish as his prize, what it would be. "Kiss me."

Aphrodite laughs and shuffles forward, still lying on the ground. She goes to give him a kiss on the cheek before Niklaus interrupts. "On the lips. Kiss me on the lips."

Her eyes go wide and she thinks things over but he knows she will do it. She always keeps her promises. She leans forward and puts a light chaste kiss on his lips, but before she can move away Niklaus puts his fingers through her hair and keeps her head close to his. He kisses her softly, his lips moving against hers. He wants to deepen the kiss but he holds back. This is her first real kiss, he doesn't want to go to fast or make her uncomfortable.

He had kissed girls before but none were as good as this one was. Her plump, red lips were soft and tasted like the strawberries they had eaten earlier. Her body was pressed against his as he continued to kiss her and run his hand through her long, soft, curly, bronze hair.

"Nik…" She mumbled against his lips. She didn't want to stop but he was making her feel stuff she had never felt before. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

The male's eyes were full of lust and adoration and the fact that she made him feel that way sent a delightful tingle down her spine.

Niklaus could also see the lust in the girl's eyes and knew it was the first time she had ever felt it.

She hesitantly leaned inward and pressed her lips back to his but after only a minute or two Niklaus reluctantly pulled away.

"We should get back, it's going to be dark out soon." He forced himself to say. He knew that her father would be angry if she came home after dark again and that a family was coming to her house to visit that night.

Aphrodite nodded and sat up. Niklaus did the same before standing up and taking her hand to pull her up with him. She smoothed out the creases in her dress before giving him a small smile. "Race you back?" She asked, challengingly.

"Of course." He smiled at her which caused her to give her own full, brilliant smile, before running off towards the village.

…

"Oh, Alice! You are absolutely filthy." Aphrodite's mother scolded as she picked a twig from her daughter's hair and looked at the grass stains on her dress and the dirt stain on her neck. "Go wash off and get dressed."

Aphrodite cleaned her face, neck, and body with a cloth and soap before putting on her new dark green dress. Her mother came in and put her hair into an elaborate braid. "They will be here soon." Her father gruff voice said.

The family, which included mother and father, Alice, and her older brother Matthew, stood in the kitchen waiting for the man and his son to arrive. The girl's father went outside when he heard horses outside. A few minutes later he walked back in with a man in his 50's with greying hair and a younger man in his early twenties with long black hair and dark grey eyes.

"I would like you to meet my family. This is my wife, Eleanor, my son, Matthew, and this is my daughter, Alice. This is Giles and his son James." The father introduced his family to the newcomers.

Giles kissed Eleanor's hand while the son, James, turned to the daughter. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alice." He said as he pressed his lips to her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." The girl said, politely.

The two families sat down for dinner and talked rapidly. Giles and James had come on boat from Europe to visit and had plenty of stories to tell, but the conversation quickly turned to something Aphrodite did certainly not want to talk about.

She was laughing while James told her a funny story when Giles spoke up. "They are already getting along. They will be perfect man and wife." The smile fell from Aphrodite's face the moment those words were spoken.

Eleanor agreed. "And they will make such beautiful babies, as well!" Aphrodite stared in shock for a moment before shaking her head and deciding they just had too much to drink and were just playing around with ideas.

After hours of drinking and chatting everyone went up to bed. Aphrodite however could not sleep. "You don't think they were being serious, do you, brother?"

"About what?" Matthew asked tiredly.

"James and I marrying and having children."

He sighed. "I don't know, Alice. They haven't said anything about it to me."

Sleep did not come that night to Aphrodite. She lay in bed thinking about how she was too young to marry and that when she would marry it would certainly not be to James. Though he seemed like a nice and charming man, the only person she could ever see herself marrying was Niklaus.


End file.
